mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MC Cindy/Archive 1
color 1: Lime green color 2:Blue Text color 1: Black Text color 2:Red Name:MC Cindy signature:Puggle Wuggles are cool! (UTC) (Welcome to my user page If you wanna chat!) --MC Cindy 23:59, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, 'sup? |} }} Sorry, I forgot to ask what font you wanted and what the line colour was. For now, I put the font as Comic Sans MS and the line as lime. I'll change it if you wish. Again, sorry it's taking me a really long time to reply.}} }} }} Okay, I'll have a go. I'll keep you updated. Potterfan1997 19:10, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Tell me when you have more than 2 friends. (Which I tell you, you will. =D) If you don't have a 2nd friend at the moment, leave the "Friend #2" spaces...I think.....blank. Word Bubble You appear to be having difficulty with your word bubble. That's okay. Just type this: Don't forget the }} on the end, I think that's your problem. Also make sure you put the time before the text. I'm sure it's not a big deal if you don't, but that's what I would do. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of using your word bubble soon. Fan Fiction I'd love to be in your Fan Fiction! You know, you CAN create a page for your Fan Fiction. Just make a page called "User:MC Cindy/(The name of your Fan Fiction here)" and there you have it! If you forget the "User:" bit (Most common mistake) or anything like that, I'll fix it for you. I hope this was some help. If you need me to explain anything else, you tell me. =D}} Pineapples aren't pines or apples }} Don't worry about the: "color: lime green color 2: blue" Whatnot. You don't need that. I'm gonna show you the world of templates! As you can see, templates use with them. Your word bubble is a template. I'm quite bad at explaining that, but don't worry about re-writing your word bubble's coding. It does it automatically as long as you've got the . Oh, and you always seem to post pictures of smilies. There's a page on smilies here. You also seem to post updates on blogs. There is a Status template. I have one on my page. Is that what you meant by "box"? Here, have a link to the page, as this one's confusing. CLICK HERE FOR FREE COOKIES AND STATUS TEMPLATES!!!!! I can't wait to see your Fan Fiction!!!!!}} }} Hi There! }} MySims Wiki User Boxes }} }} }} }} Is there anything else I can help you with?}} @Message #3: WHEE!!!!! Oh, one more thing, the new word bubble template's name is MC Cindy2.}} MySims Wiki Chat }} }} Leaving a message SLIDESHOW! Ok,so how do i make speech bubbles? I'm not sure on where to put all this.Help? Yo yo yo! }} I'm not sure it worked.not sayin you're not helping,but maybe i did something worng. }} If it weren't, I wouldn't be talking to you, I'd be at school. :(}} Chopsticks! Cindy: NO, NO, NO!!!! *gets run over by a train* (Sorry Cindy!)}} Party like it's your b-day! Oh wait. It is my b-day! }} }} }} }} I want to say hi and other junk Hi Cindy. I'm Terry. I have read your fan fic and I really look like that. I just wanna say that I hope that someday we can meet. I think we met at that water park in Reno... I forgot to tell you my name that day and I remembered your Sims name. Talk to you soon. }} Hi it's Terry again. I couldn't stay away from the wiki. I will sign up soon so I can talk to you more. If you come back to Reno anytime soon meet me at meadow wood mall at hot topic. I miss you and I love you. See you soon. MC Cindy, so, like, you said that you wanted to be my friend on my talk page, so, like, OK. Icecream18 Baby, You're a Fiiii-re-work! }} }} }} I need help cuz! CINDY! I NEED HELP! Not much, just the norm. Potterfan1997 18:50, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Nice, I'd really like to be able to draw well. I know they say time and patience is key, but I don't really have either Potterfan1997 21:19, May 22, 2012 (UTC) 3, 2, 1.......GO!!! Hi. }} }} And yes, I'm wondering how you're still alive. }} }} }} Cheese an' cookies }} So Lonely }} }} }} }} }} }} Sorry bout yesterday, meh computer broke down. Icecream18 }} I like waterfalls... Yeah, it is mixed... But here is a tip, if ya do include MySims, ya might be guaranteed one of the top 3 winner. .iaH A delivery for Miss Cynthia Cindy! I'm Layton's apprentice #1! Okay, I'll check it out now!}} The code being this: Hope that made sense. If some of it didn't, tell me on MySims-Otaku.}} }} Chicken soup. }} }} }} Ice cream scream }} GUESS WHO? Hi Cindy. It is Terry. I finnaly joined the wiki. I need some help so can you help me? Also will you be my werewolf goddess? Sure Yes I would love to come with you to wild island 21:13, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Werewolf God By the way wat time are we leaving? Also I think that wiki contributor on my blog post thinks that he or she thinks that we can do better! >:( Say, how long have you been without your computer? Thanks. I hope he likes it, and that you and him have a nice time on Sunday.}} If you want join my bibble wiki it is 5 cups sugar with caremal and food coloring on popcorn. We need more users, please join. Icecream18 Du Coca POONIESS Haters gonna HATE! HELLO MY BABY! HELLO MY HONEY! HELLO MY RAGTIME GAL! }} }} Im saranading for you.. }}